Choices
by femficluva
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of Glee, I just love it SO much : Summary: This story starts at the end of Season 3, and is focused on Brittana. Let's see how far I can take it. The first chapter is just to get a feel for what you guys think of my writing as this is my first attempt at any kind of writing, let me know what you's think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I can't believe Brittany isn't graduating, okay so granted her grades were never great but the last couple of years we were unstoppable! Cheerios, we could have any one we wanted, every girl in school looked up to us. Everywhere Brit Brit went I was there and vice versa, the ultimate duo. I guess I thought that this was how it would always be, how naïve was I? The start of entering grown up world….this sucks! _

'Hey San where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you? I even checked the bin in case you fell in while cleaning out your locker.'

A small smile crept its way onto Santana's face, Santana was amazed at the way Brittany was able to cheer her up no matter how down she felt, the best thing about it was that is wasn't even intentional, it was just Brittany being her usual adorable wonderful self. This was the reason she fell in love.

'Hey you, sorry I just need some air, all those happy smiling cheering celebrating freaks were giving me a headache.' Santana replied while patting the ground beside her motioning Brittany to sit next to her.

Brittany skipped down to the step Santana was sitting on, sat as close as possible and put her arm around her back while resting her head on Santana's shoulder. The Brittana pose, is what they have come to call this.

'You okay?' Brittany asked

'I guess I am just scared Brit, what happens now? Life was going great…I wish we could freeze the last year ya know?'

'I dunno, I kinda like the warm weather. How could we wear our Cheerios uniform if everything was frozen, it would be too cold?'

The smile that had just disappeared from Santana's face had immediately found its way back only this time it was a massive grin.

'Come here you' Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany and pulling her close.

Santana hugged Brittany as tight as she could, she was almost afraid of letting go. She realized within the last couple of hours that she is now facing the hardest decision she has ever had to make: go to New York and follow her dreams, this of course meant leaving Brittany behind or she could stay in Lima and go to college, this meant leaving her dreams on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_These are my favourite moments with San, when we are alone and her walls are down. When it is just the two of us she relaxes, I'm not really sure why but I am SO grateful for it. I could stay in this hug forever, her arms are my safe place but she is hugging me so tight I am afraid I won't be able to breathe much longer. Hmmmmmm this normally means that she has something on her mind? I wonder if it's anything to do with Lord Tubbington's blanking her last night, I did explain that it was just his time of the month so it can't be that. This must be about us parting for a while, as much as I am going to miss seeing her every day I cannot let her wait on me, I need to make her see that New York needs her now, no matter what I will always be here for her distance does not make me love her any less._

'San, I love your lady cuddles but I can't breathe' Brittany chuckled.

'Oops my bad, is it my fault you give the best hugs EVA!' Santana replied while releasing her grip but still maintaining contact by placing her hands on Brittany's knees.

Brittany took both hands in hers, and positioned herself in front of Santana.

'Okay Miss Graduator what's up? You should be celebrating with everyone not sitting out here by yourself, you deserve this moment sweetie, enjoy it' Brittany lifted Santana's hands up in the air and started waving them about 'Yay…like this'

Santana laughed and brought their hands to rest on her legs again. 'Okay Okay, I get it, let's go get our happy faces on' she attempted to stand up.

'Nu uh, not so fast Lopez you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours' Brittany nudged her back down into her original sitting position.

'My my aren't we the bossy one today' Santana joked. 'Brit I am the happiest that I have been in forever and that is mainly because of you, before us I knew what my plans were after graduation and now I am not certain of anything.' There was a long pause followed by 'except that I don't want to move away from you' showing feelings like this was never an easy task for Santana, she immediately felt vulnerable and looked down to her lap, a tear slowly made its way down her cheek and dropped onto Brittany's hand.

'Pet look at me' Brittany gently forced Santana's chin up 'You are my world, there is only one thing that I am certain of in life and that is that I am yours forever and always, regardless of anything and that includes distance. You are so talented and I cannot let you throw this away. Not going to New York would mean that you are giving up and that is not the person I fell in love with. You need to do this not only for you or for me but for us. Plus, you won't be getting rid of me that easily, any holidays and I will be straight over to visit you, who else will make sure you aren't going all Lima heights on poor innocent members of the public'

'Brittany, this is so hard! I am going to be lost without you'

'You know I am at the other end of the phone and we will see each other every couple of months. It's only for a year. I promise I will work really hard next year to make sure I can join you. I'll give up writing in crayon and everything if it helps improve my grades, although I will miss the beautiful colors'

'You're amazing, you do know that don't you?' Santana stood up and pulled Brittany with her.

'Well you do tell me every day' Brittany said as they walked up the stairs and walked hand in hand down the corridor to meet the others.

'There you two are!' shouted Quinn as they made their way into the choir room. 'We have been looking everywhere for you? What where you up too….or maybe I don't want to know' she said with a wink.

This made Santana blush while Brittany returned the wink and pulled Quinn towards them.

'Well…..we were just discussing Sanatana's move to the big apple, I don't really understand why it's called that it doesn't look like an apple to me, or smell like one for that matter' This made Brittany stop and with the concentration on her face it was clear to the others that she had entered Brittany world and she would be there until one of them pulled her out of it.

'Really?' Quinn looked questioningly at Santana 'I thought you had scrapped that idea after Brittany's announcement?'

'So did I, however this one' she said while poking Brittany in the belly 'had other ideas'

'Huh…..' Brittany asked

'I was just telling Quinn that I have no choice but to go to New York, you aren't taking no for an answer. I can't believe you want rid of me' Santana said with a raised eyebrow, both hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Quinn looked between both girls and laughed. She couldn't believe how far the both of them had come, from friendship to relationship. They were definitely made for each other.

'Come on, I have to get good grades this year, she will just distract me with her evil charm' Brittany replied while sticking her tongue out.

'She does have a point San…'

'Okay, okay I give up! I will not miss this teaming up on me business that for sure' Santana laughed and pulled both girls in for a hug. 'What's say we get our song on and do one last number while we our here?'

Brittany and Quinn agreed, 'And I have just the song girls…..'

With this Quinn started the song

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live_

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

_Ooh you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
_

_Ooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live_

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend_

Ooh you make me live  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  



End file.
